1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to devices and methods that are used to support the human head in an upright position. More particularly, the present invention relates to head support systems that use support straps that engage and support the head.
2. Prior Art Description
Dropped Head Syndrome is characterized by severe weakness of certain muscle groups, such as the trapezius, splenius capilis and semispinalis cervicus, that extend up the back of the neck. Weakness in and around these muscle groups cause the head to lean forward. This causes the chin to rest on the chest while a person is standing or sitting. Floppy Head Syndrome and Head Ptosis are other names used to describe this same syndrome. Most of the time, Dropped Head Syndrome is caused by a specific generalized neuromuscular diagnosis. These include amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) also known as Lou Gehrig's disease, Parkinson's disease, myasthenia gravis, polymyositis, and genetic myopathies. Other specific causes can include motor neuron disease, hypothyroidism, disorders of the spine, and cancer. When the base cause of Dropped Head Syndrome is not known, it is called isolated neck extensor myopathy (INEM). The INEM form of Dropped Head Syndrome usually happens in older persons. The weakness of the muscles in the back of the neck usually occurs gradually over time.
As Dropped Head Syndrome develops, tire head begins to tilt downward. Because of the weakness of the muscle groups in the neck, the chin sinks until it contacts the chest. Lifting or raising the head while sitting or standing soon becomes impossible. When the chin of a person sinks to the chest, the gaze of that person is directed down at the floor, instead of forward. The face has a downward orientation. The neck appears elongated, and the curve at the base of the neck is accentuated. This can cause over stretching or pinching of the spinal cord. When this happens, there may be weakness and numbness of the arms or entire body. Furthermore, the unnatural curvature of the neck can cause difficulties in swallowing, speaking, and/or breathing.
Isolated neck extensor myopathy (INEM) is considered benign because it does not spread or get worse. Symptoms can improve in some cases. Accordingly, it is most often treated conservatively by physicians. Prior art treatments of Dropped Head Syndrome are mainly supportive in nature. The most common prescribed treatment is the use of a neck collar. The wearing of a neck collar can temporarily correct the chin-on-chest deformity. This improves the forward gaze and activities of daily living. It also can help prevent contractures of the neck in a fixed flexed posture. However, the use of a neck collar can be uncomfortable and can cause contact sores under the chin. Furthermore, the use of a neck collar causes the weakened muscle groups in the neck to further atrophy from lack of use. As a result, the Dropped Head Syndrome may become worse when the net collar is removed.
In the prior art, attempts have been made to avoid the use of a neck collar by attaching a restraint to the head and pulling the restraint in tension down the center of the back. The tension in the restraint holds the user's head upright. Such prior art systems are exemplified by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0054372 to Murnaghan, entitled, Cervical Spine And Neck Support Device, and United Kingdom Patent Application GB 2,389,509A to Ratchford entitled, A Head Restraint.
A problem associated with such prior art systems is that any restraint that extends down a user's back needs to be anchored to something in order to support the weight of the user's head. The restraint cannot be anchored to a user's clothes or else the clothes simply ride up on the user's body when worn and would become uncomfortable as the user's head drops. As such, prior art systems, such as the cited Murnaghan system, anchor the restraint through the user's groin area. The cited Ratchford system anchors the restraint to an underlying chair in which a user must sit. Such systems are therefore very difficult for a person to wear and are impractical to use in many situations.
Another problem associated with such prior art head support systems is that they simply hold the head upright. No movement of the head against the restraint is permitted. As a result, the weakened muscle groups in the neck are not exercised and still may be subject to atrophy. The consequence is that the Dropped Head Syndrome may become worse.
A need therefore exists for a system and method of supporting a user's head in an upright position, without using a neck collar and without requiring an impractical anchor for a head restraint. A need also exists for a system and method of supporting a user's head in an upright position that exercises the muscle groups of the neck, therein providing rehabilitation and strengthening to those muscle groups.
These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.